Little did she know
by MelissaAnne.x
Summary: Vanessa and Zac been Dating for 5 years on they 5th anniversary something happened.
1. Chapter 1

Zac and Vanessa been dating for 5 years, just yesterday they become more than boyfriend and girlfriend. It's was they 5 years anniversary, they went out for a fancy and romantic dinner. Last night was when he asked her to marry him, sure she said Yes.

Little did she know she woke up this morning running in to the bathroom throwing up. She didn't think anything of it, maybe she just ate something bad last night. Zac came into the bathroom and asked "Are you ok Nessa?" she only nodded in return. She went into the kitchen to make herself and Zac a cup of coffee but as soon as she smelt it she ran back up to the bathroom. At this point Zac was worried but she told him "I'm ok, don't worried about me" and kiss him before walking out of the room to find her cell phone so she can phone Ashley for a shopping trip down the mall.

"Hi, Ash" she said.

"oh, hi Ness. What's up?" Ashley asked her.

" can we go shopping today? I need to talk to you" she said.

" cool, I'll pick you up in an hour" she answer.

"ok, see ya" she said.

" yeah, bye" Ashley reply.

"ZAC! Babe" she called out for him.

"yes" he said as he appear from the living room.

" I'm going shopping with Ash ok, I'll be back soon" she told him before she walk up the stair.

Sure enough Ashley arrive a little early, there no way Ashley will be late for a shopping trip, lucky for Zac, Vanessa was ready otherwise Ashley would probably killed him with her screaming voice that she use when the topic of Shopping come into the the picture. Vanessa Kissed him before leaving him with shadow her cute toy puddle.

"so what did you want to tell me?" Ashley asked her.

But Vanessa only hold her left hand up to show Ash her engagement ring.

"Oh...My...God..." Ashley scream out.

"I knew you going to put that voice of your on me" she said closing her ear.

"when did it happened? How did you reacted? Where did he take you?" Ashley asked all at once not leaving any space for Vanessa to answer.

" if you come down I'll tell you. It's happened last night he took me out for dinner at the restaurant down town and we was dancing and he asked and I said yes" Vanessa told her.

" wasn't last night your 5th anniversary?" she asked just remember the fact.

" Yep it's was" she said.

" OMG, that so romantic and sweet" Ashley said.

" I know and I got something out I want to tell you" she said.

" OK, spilt" she told Vanessa.

" I think I'm pregnant" she said.

" OMG, does Zac know?" Ash asked her.

" No, I'm not 100% sure that I am and don't you dare tell him" she told her best friend.

" have you taken the test?" Ashley asked.

" no, I need to get them" she said.

"ok, this is soo soo exciting" Ash said.

" Ash, can I take them at your house I don't want Zac to know until I'm sure" she asked.

" yeah, sure. It'll cause no drama because no one ever come to mine they always at yours" Ashley told her." OK, let's get Shopping women" she added as she parked her car on a privet parking area so she can get away with Paparazzi.

After shopping they went back to Ashley to take the test. "Ashley what if it's Positive?" She asked Ashley as she waited for the test.

"oh, Honey. I'm sure Zac will love to have a little one running around" Ashley said hugging her.

"Do you think so? We never think about a kid before" she told Ash.

" I'm sure it's be just fine" she said supporting her best friend.

" It's time" Vanessa simplely said. walking to the bathroom to see the test.

" What dose it said?" she asked.

" this one is Positive, this one is also positive. They all Positive Ash" Vanessa said looking at all 5 of them.

" What am I going to do? What if Zac don't want it?" she said not really asking any one but herself.

" like I said before Ness I'm sure he'll love it Ness. He love you" Ashley said trying to support Vanessa.

" Thanks, Ash. I think I'm going to go home now. Can you drive me home?" she asked Ashley.

" yeah, sure" she told her before she hug Vanessa.

Soon they arrive at Zanessa's home. "bye, sweetie. Looked after yourself and the little one I'll see you again sometime" Ashley said helping Vanessa with her bags and walk over to hug her before hop back in her car and drive away.

" Zac" she said walking in the house.

"Yeah, Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok. Zac I got something I need to tell you. Please don't get upset" she said.

"ok, I promise I won't get upset as long as you not breaking up with me" he said.

" there no way I'm breaking up with you I love you too much but I need to tell you this" she said.

"ok, tell me" he said cutting her off.

" I'm..." She said.

" you're, what? Tell me Nessy please" he said.

" I'm Pregnant" she said.

"------"

" Zac say something please, I know it's wasn't plan but please say something" she begged.

"WOW, that's wasn't expected but I'm cool" he said.

"Zac tell me how you feel? Do you want it or not?" she asked.

" Ness I know it's wasn't plan and you know that but I won't change it for the world" he said.

" so, you're Happy?" she asked.

" yes, I'm over thee moon Ness you're pregnant" He said smiling at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

" Thank God, you're ok with it. I was scared that you don't want this baby because we never talked about it ever" she said before she started to kiss him again.

" Zac? What do you think your parent going to say?"she asked him.

" my mum probably jumping up and down screaming and my dad probably just try to clam my mum down before he said 'Finally he going to be a granddad' and smile but Dylan will probably tell me when we alone ' I see you finally knocked her up'" he said.

"you know he probably would you know, do you think your mum and dad going to be ok about it?" Vanessa asked.

" totally" he answer before he asked "what about yours?"

" my mum probably do what your mum would do but my dad I really don't know but I do know that Stella probably get so happy and to happy she won't say anything but scream" she said laughing at the thought of Stella.

"you know I can see Stella do that too but I'm scared of what your dad going to do or say "he said smiling.

" I'm sure he'll be fine with it" she said because she know how protective her dad can be.

A week past since they told they parent about the engagement and the pregnancy, both parent was happy but the brother and sister did do what they thought they would. She is now 10 weeks pregnant and all the morning sickness and mood swing kick in. but luckily Zac know how to handle all the mood swing that Vanessa have on him. Little did she know she going to have tell the public soon before they do make stupid rumours.

* * *

hey guy this is just a one shot thati write but i'll carried on if i get a good respone on it.

lol

MelissaAnneMink xxxx


	2. AN: GUIDELINE PROBLEM!

It's just a quick note from me I want to say yes I have read the guideline that have for all story and I don't think I did anything wrong because I did NOT, I repeat DID NOT mention any surname in any of my stories because the last time I check the following name are NOT reserve for Efron, Hudgens or Tisdale, so all the people who send me massages telling me about the guideline about not able to use non-fiction character on the story. I have to ask How do you know I wasn't just writing the name or using it because I want to and I believed it's fair because I have my HUMAN RIGHT and FREEDOM, just like you all do. Wish you all a happy x'mas.

Melissa Anne Mink


	3. Chapter 2

Vanessa is now 12 weeks pregnant, she starting to show every time she go out she has no choice but to wear lose top. She going to have to tell the public soon, Zac and herself haven't told them about the engagement either, they plan on doing it at the same time.

Today US weekly magazine called to see if they would do an interview and photo shot, so both thought it's was a good idea since they going to tell the public somehow better doing it in a interview than having paparazzi after her not that they do anyway. The interview and Photo shot is going to be tomorrow.

"Hi!" interviewer greet them.

"Hey" Zanessa said.

" Can you clear up the rumour of your engagement?" interviewer asked.

"um, we're engage actually" Zac said.

" Oh My God. You know when the Zanessa fan out there hear this they will be over the moon" she said in a reply.

" Vanessa where were you guys when he asked?" she asked Vanessa.

" we at the dinner on our 5th anniversary, we was dancing and he asked and I have to say it was romantic" she said making Zac smile.

"What about the pregnancy rumour, is that true as well?" the interviewer said directing the question to Vanessa.

"um...you can say it a good news" Vanessa said

" was that a yes, you're pregnant?" interviewer asked. While both just nodded they head.

"oh gosh, what a month for all Zanessa fan out there. Well congratulation guys" interviewer said.

"thank you" Zac and Vanessa said at the same time.

They got up and walk over to a different changing room, where they both found stylist waiting for them with a set of clothe in waiting hand and handed it to them to change into, while a hair and make-up is getting ready to do her hair and make-up. 15 mins later Vanessa came out of her room in a black mini dress and a pair of high heels, which Zac doesn't looked to happy about. Zac was simply wearing a black suite, which Vanessa got to admitted he looked hot.

While Zac quickly walk over to her and asked "Why are you wearing high heels?, it not good for you Nessa hunny"

"I'll be fine for a couple of minutes Zac. Don't worry." she reply and smile at him.

"OK, babe I just worry about you and this baby" he said, "BTW you look hot" he whisper in her ear.

" you don't look bad yourself Mr. Efron" she whisper back and giggles.

After a couple of dress changing the photo shoot was done, now they're lying on the bed watching TV, when a reporter pop up and start going on about they engagement and pregnancy.

"well...that's was quick" Vanessa added.

" hey, what do you expect we're like 'the young Hollywood couple' to them" he said and laugh.

"really? I didn't know that we still young I'm 25 going on 26 now you know" she said.

"it probably because we start so young they remember us as Disney star from HSM" he told.

" I guess. Oh, Zac can I go shopping with ash tomorrow?" she asked.

" of course but have you even asked Ashley if she wanted to go shopping?" he asked her.

" Do you really think that Ashley going to say no to shopping?" she asked him a 'duh' tone.

" oh, alright I forgot that since she played Sharpay, she become shopholic" he added.

" and without HSM we would never meet" she added before she feel asleep.

Little did she know there'll be more paparazzi than ever.

* * *

hey,

I hope you like it. sorry forn the wait I been so busy with Global Rock project and stuff.

Melissa Anne xxxx


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Ash" Vanessa said to her best friend as she walk in the door.

"hi, how are you and the little one?" Ashley asked.

"we're good. How are you? It felt like we haven't talk for ages, when we talked this morning." Vanessa said.

"yeah, I know. I can't believe you are 13 weeks along. I can't wait to be an auntie. Anyway let's get shopping" Ashley said as she drag her friend into a shop.

"Ash, Can you slow down? a little pregnant woman here you know!" she said as Ashley running around the shop looking for a dress for the premier of Zac's new movie, which she has been invited to.

"oh, I'm sorry." she said looking very sorry at Vanessa.

"hey, it ok just slow down a little will help a lots" Vanessa said looking at her friend face light up again with a smile.

"ok, I'll try my best to slow down" she state. "now come on we need to find you a dress"she said.

By the time the girls found the perfect dress it was 2:00pm. They are now in Christian Louboutin finding the perfect shoes. Too bad for Vanessa she can only a very small heels not the highest heels she used to wear but for the little one she will do whatever it take.

"Ash. I think we should go home now it's 4 o'clock. I'm getting tired. 4 hours of shopping is more than enough for me. I know I used to be able to stay here and shop until the shops are close but the little one is making me tired" she said "oh, can we stop at sub way, I'm a little hungry" she added.

"yeah sure, let's get out of here" Ashley said as they heading to the exist.

"hi Vanessa, hi Ashley" a pap said as soon as they took one step out of the building. There must be over 50 paps waiting for them.

"OMG, don't they have something out better to do then taking picture of us" Vanessa whisper into Ashley ear. Ashley respond with a small laugh and said "This is they job"

"Vanessa, How the baby?" a pap shout it out at Vanessa but Vanessa only let out a small as a respond.

Soon the two best friend are sitting in the car waiting in be serve in Sub-Way drive-through.

"Ness, when is the premier again?" Ashley asked not remembering when the premier is

"in two days you better to an appointment with the Hair and make-up lady and your stylist on time Ash. Oh, and get shape up" Vanessa said.

"Lucky you don't have to go and do all this treatment to slim down quick" Ashley said in respond

"Well, Ash I can't exactly do that with the little one in here" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I know. I was just saying" Ashley said finishing the conversation as she open the window to order the food but Vanessa wasn't finish with the conversation.

"Ash you know if I'm not pregnant I'll do the quick slimming course with you" she said

"Yeah. I know. I didn't mean for it to come out in that way" Ashley said."are you sure Zac don't want anything here?" she added.

"um, just order him the Bacon and Cheeses roll and I'll have the Bacon, tomatoes and salad roll. Actually make it two bacon and cheeses I would only be hungry again when I get back." Vanessa told Ashley, who only looked at her and ordered the food.

"so what the craving so far?" she asked.

"um, right this minute I want Oreo with peanut butter"she said

" Oreo with peanut butter?" she repeat but Vanessa only nodded her head Ashley added "I don't even want to know"

" it really nice you should try it when you get home"she suggest to her friend.

"No. it's ok" Ashley said right away.

But the food shopping never end there. They went to a super-store after because fancied others food as well.

As soon as Ashley parked on Zanessa's drive outside they home Vanessa pick up all her shopping bags and opened the door to let Ashley and Herself in. Ashley was going to stay around for a bit and catch up with Zac since she haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey V" Zac said.

"Hi, I brought Sub-way for you" Vanessa said.

"Hey Ash" he said to Ashley, who just walk in the kitchen with many bags of food.

"Is someone coming or here others than yourself Ash?" Zac asked

"No, why?" Ashley said simply

"um, maybe it because you got bags after bags of food" Zac said in the 'duh' tone.

" you know all I can say to that is ask your fiancée" Ashley say putting the bags down and start plate up the food for diner.

"you mean Vanessa wanted to eat all this?"Zac asked Ashley, who is now nearly done preparing the food and she nodded her head at Zac's question before heading out the living room, where Vanessa is happily watching MTV and said "Nessa the food is ready let's go and eat" Vanessa turn her head facing Ashley and said "coming" before she turn the TV off.

Zac was sitting on the dinning table watching his fiancée as if there is no tomorrow, she ate two roll now she on her third cone of ice-cream and yet she is not finish.

"What ?" Vanessa said as she notice that Zac is watching her.

"nothing! It just that you are eating ice-cream with Jam" he said.

"it's nice you should try it" she said.

"Zac forget it. She was telling me to try eating Oreo with Peanut butter this after noon" Ashley added before Zac could respond to Vanessa offer.

"Ash, do you want to sleep over tonight? it getting late you got all the stuff you need here anyway" Zac offer seeing it getting dark outside

"yeah, sure" Ash said.

The night went well until Vanessa woke up at 2 am, being sick in the toilet causing both Zac and Ashley to wake up with her. Ashley quickly knocked on the door and pop her head in to ask if she was ok. But Vanessa can only reply with a nodded before cleaning the mess and they all went back to sleep.

Little did she know the lack of sleep will get worse, when the baby is here.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ness, are you ready? the limo is here" Zac shout out for her.

" yeah, one sec" she said. "ok, I'm ready" she said as she walk down the stairs in a black strapless dress that go just a couple of inch from the ground, the dress cover her small bump perfectly but you still able to see it not that she was hiding it everyone known now so there is no need. she had on a dark brown pair of small heel, that she just brought 2 days ago with Ashley, her make-up was in golden tone her eye was perfect, her hair was down with a dark brown head band across her head. In her hand she was holding a dark brown purse.

"you like?" she asked Zac.

"love it, you look beautiful as always"he said.

"you look quite hot yourself" she said winking at him.

He wink back before opening the house door, and walk to the limo, when they got in Vanessa asked "are we going to pick Ashley up? or is she going in a separate limo?"

"she got her owned limo, she probably leaving now." Zac reply.

"oh, ok" she said simply.

"be careful with those heels you got on"Zac said worrying about her.

"Zac...I'll be fine, I'm sure you or Ash will be by my side the whole time any way"she said.

"alright babe, I'm just worried about you and the little one. When is the next scan again?" Zac said.

"it's next week you better to make yourself free Mr." she said.

" do you want to know if it a girl or a boy?" he asked.

"only if you want to" she reply.

They have now arrive at the premier of Zac's new movie as soon as the door open a screaming fan started to scream louder than ever. Zac and Vanessa walk down the red carpet stop for a picture and signing autograph for fan before giving an interview with Hollywood Access and many others gossip website.

"hi Zac, hi Vanessa"an interviewer from US weekly said.

"hi" both Zac and Vanessa said.

"Zac, what the movie about?" she asked Zac.

"Well... you'll have to wait and see"he said. the interviewer did not question any further but she change her attention to Vanessa.

" so how far are you Vanessa?" she asked looking at the noticeable bump

"I'm just over 13 weeks nearly 14" Vanessa answer.

"are you both exciting?" she asked

"of course we are. It's our first child"Vanessa answer

"well Thank you for popping by. We wish you all the best." the interviewer said

"Thank you" Zac said before moving down the carpet.

They pose for a few picture before Ashley walkover to take say hi and take a picture with them before Vanessa walk off for a picture of Ashley and her to be taken but she also pose for her own picture before all three meet again. Ashley also notice someone, who they haven't seen for a while. It was Kenny. The director of HSM1,2 and 3, they missed him.

"Hi Kenny"Ashley said.

"oh, hi Ash, Zac and Vanessa" he said "it's been a long time guys, how are you all?" he added.

"we're good" they answer at the same time.

"so Zanessa I knew it'll last" he said. but Zac and Vanessa only smile. " how the little one in there alright?" he added.

" its going alright I guess" Vanessa answer.

"when the big day for you two then?" he asked.

" oh, we don't know yet we going to wait until the baby settle and everything before we start planing, maybe in a year or two time but you will be invited Kenny no worry on that one" Zac said.

" well we better to go in and we will catch up at the after-party" Ashley said before they all walk inside.

'This going to a long night' Vanessa thought.

Little did she know how long this night going to be.

* * *

sorry this chapter is really short and for the long wait but i just got back from my holiday. i'm doing the next chapter now so hopefully it'll be done by the weekend.

MelissaAnneMink

with love xxx


	6. Chapter 5

"the movie was great babe. I love it" Vanessa whisper to his ear

"thanks babe" he whisper back

they were walking out of the theatre with Ashley walking on the other side of Vanessa "did you like it Ash?" Zac asked her.

"yeah it was great" Ashley answer before she whisper something in Vanessa's ear "Ness, Are you alright?" Vanessa said nothing but give her a nodded, even thought she don't feel all well but she didn't want to worried Ashley.

Now everyone has arrive at the after party Vanessa was standing by Zac with his arm around her. She wanted so bad to sit down but it would be rude for her to leave Zac on his own while she and Ashley sit down. Ashley is talking to Kenny before she turn around to see Vanessa standing with her face very pale. She excuse herself from Kenny and walk over to Vanessa.

"Ness you want to sit down" she whisper into Vanessa's ear "you looked a bit pale"

"thanks Ash but I think I'm fine" she said leaving Ashley very worried

As the night pass on Vanessa couldn't even stand up, she feel as if she going to pass out, for her right now one night feel like 1 week. She felt so weak, now she standing around talking to many guess that came to the premier at this point she was talking to Kenny but the next things she knew, she was in a white room laying on a bed that she knew this was defiantly not her own bed she turn around and see Zac sitting beside her bed she looked around and start to think that she was in the hospital but why she was in the hospital she got no ideas. Was her baby alright? What was wrong with her? She move slowing trying to get a glass of water that was sitting beside her bed but Zac feel the bed was moving so he woke up immediately and saw that she was trying to get a glass of water, so he quickly stop her and reach out for the glass and give it to her "thank god you're awake"

"what was wrong with me? Is my baby alright?" Vanessa quickly asked

"shh... go back to sleep baby" Zac said

"Zac, is our baby alright?" she ask once again

" I be right back, just going to get the doctor" he said walking out of the room leaving Vanessa wondering what going on.

" Good Morning Miss Hudgens, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks, Is my baby alright?"

"yes your babies are fine, you fated last night because your body was not prepare for this but don't worry this is common if you are having a twins and completely normal a first time pregnancy with a twins" the doctor explain "I'll leave you two alone for now"

"OMG...Zac we having twins. I don't get it there's no one on my side of family, who have twins. It must be from your side "

" It must be, Got to ask my mum"

"Do you think she would like to have two grandchildren running around?"

"I'm sure she would" he said smiling at her

"Zac, can I go home now?"

"yeah, I'll just phone Ashley and tell her to bring some clothes for you. She was worried about you last night" he said as he was walking out of the door to phone Ashley.

"Hi, Ash. It's me Zac"

"oh, hi is Vanessa awake?"

"yeah, she's awake. Could you bring me some clothes for Vanessa?"

"yeah sure I'll be there soon, bye"

"bye Ash" he said before hanging up the phone and walk to the canteen buying a cup of coffee for himself and a milkshake for Vanessa and walk back into Vanessa's room

"hey babe she said,' she be here in a minute'" he said as he hand her the milkshake

"not in a minute, I'm here" she said

"Hi Ness, are you feeling better?"

"yeah a lot better thanks"

"here I bought you some clothes" she said as she handed her a top and a pair of jeans and some underwear. As soon as Vanessa walk into the bathroom Ashley turn around and asked Zac what was wrong with Vanessa.

"she fine, but I'll leave it to her to tell you the rest of the news" and soon Vanessa walk back in Ashley soon run to her and asked what was wrong?

"well...I'm having twins"

"that's amazing, do you know if you are having babies girls or babies boy"

"not yet but I think it's daddy hoping for two little girls" she said

"well if you having two girls you can leave it for aunty Ashley to take both of them shopping and buy the fabulous pink clothes" Ashley said as her Sharpay mood kick in, she have Sharpay mood every now and then and I guess today is one of those day.

Later that day Vanessa phone her mum to say that she was alright while Zac was talking to his mum in the kitchen

"Hey, mum"

"Hey Nessa, are you feeling better now?"

"yeah, did Zac tell you that we're expecting twins"

"you are? That's amazing"

"mum, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye"

'this going to be a long pregnancy' she thought

but one thing she did not know was how long it going to be sure it 9 month long but how long it will feel she got no idea.

* * *

Hey guys

hope you like it sorry for the long wait

MelissaAnne...x

With Love xxx

* * *


End file.
